Un sueño maravilloso
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Pero la Reina Blanca no podía evitar pensar en ella y Tarrant... juntos.


_**Nota de autora:**__** Una pareja con la que nunca experimente, espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece porque Tim Burton suelta a los perros cuando voy a su casa a reclamarle los derecho. :)**_

_**Dedicatoria:**__** A narushizu4ever que me aconsejó para escribir con esta pareja**_

_**Pairing:**__** White Queen. Mirana/ Tarrant Hightopp. **__**MadHatter**_

_**Rating:**__** K+**_

_**Summary:**__** Pero la Reina Blanca no podía evitar pensar en ella y Tarrant... juntos.**_

_**Título:**__** Un maravilloso sueño**_

_Él no la amaba. No a ella. Estaba segura de que nunca la amaría. Al menos no como a Alicia. Mirana reposó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Estaba en su despacho a altas horas de la noche... sola. Horriblemente sola. _

_Recordaba la tarde de ese mismo día sin cesar._

_"Ella volverá" repetía su amado "Ella lo prometió. Ese niño travieso siempre llega tarde a nuestras fiestas del té, pero siempre vuelve" y luego su risa frívola y maníaca, sumergido en la locura como mecanismo de defensa. _

_Dolía verlo así. Sí, dolía mucho. Pero lo que más le dolía a Mirana era saber que él nunca la amaría de esa forma. No._

_El Sombrerero nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba a él. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? El Sombrerero era su mejor amigo, le confiaba todos sus secretos y le contaba infinidad de veces como Alicia era perfecta para él. Mirana escuchaba en silencio, mientras observaba a su amigo divagar en cuanto a la muchacha de cabellos rubios. _

_No podía culparlos. A ninguno de los dos. Eso sería muy egoísta, complicaría todo demasiado ya._

_Pero la Reina Blanca no podía evitar pensar en ella y Tarrant... juntos. Estaba segura de que ella nunca lo abandonaría, siempre estaría allí para él. Como lo ha estado siempre. Cada vez que el llora, que él cree que la vida ya no tiene sentido, la Reina Blanca siempre estaba allí. _

_Mirana abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla. Y en medio del silencio, ella escuchó un sonido. Parecía que alguien estaba hablando. "Debe estar hablando solo otra vez" se dijo, completamente segura de quien era. Se enjugó la lágrima y se puso de pie._

_¿Cómo no iba a estar sufriendo si él que habitaba en la habitación contigua era el mismo que le causaba el dolor? Mirana sonrió ante su propia estupidez y abrió lentamente la habitación de su amigo:_

_-¿Tarrant? ¿Estás bien?_

_No había más que silencio y una luz de luna que hacía que todo parezca azulado y siniestro. Y claro, estaba él. Recostado en su cama, con todo ese naranja y revoltoso cabello contra la almohada. Sus ojos cerrados indicaban que estaba durmiendo. La Reina se sentó en la cama, junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para no perturbarlo pero al mismo tiempo para sentir su aroma a hierbas. _

_Mirana lo contempló enternecida, se veía muy tranquilo cuando dormía. A excepción de cuando tenía pesadillas. Allí perdía sus estribos. _

_Él hablaba en sueños todos el tiempo y luego le contaba a Mirana sobre esos sueños. La gran mayoría tenían la presencia de Alicia o de su familia perdida de Witsend. Pobre mente torturada y enloquecida. _

_-Alicia- musitó en voz baja, sumido seguramente en un profundo sueño. La reacción de Mirana fue simplemente pasar su mano por su hombro, acariciándolo de manera suave. Tarrant tembló un poco ante ese tacto y se arrimó, aun dormido, hacia la Reina. -¿Alicia?- Él volvió a preguntar, sin saber cuánto estaba hiriendo a su amiga. Ella sonrió y se inclinó a él, susurrándole en el oído:_

_-Sí, Tarrant. Soy yo.- el Sombrerero sonrió y continuó hablando:_

_-¿Por qué me habías abandonado?- preguntó él, seriamente._

_-Tenía cosas que hacer, pero... ahora estoy aquí, para ti.- siguió ella, tomando una de las manos de Tarrant con la suya. Ella sintió que él le apretó la mano._

_-¿Cómo sé que eres real?- volvió a preguntar él, su voz era tan tierna que la Reina creyó que se iba a desmayar._

_-Pues...- la Reina contorneó el rostro de Tarrant con uno de sus dedos -¿Puedes sentir esto?_

_-Sí- dijo él, con su típica sonrisa de dientes espaciados._

_-¿Y esto?- Mirana acarició los labios de Tarrant, perdiendo la razón de sus propios movimientos._

_-Sí, lo siento.- continuó él, inocentemente. Ella se mordió el labio mientras pensaba qué hacer. Sabía que estaba mal, pero su corazón le pedía que continuase._

_-¿Qué tal esto?- ella le soltó la mano y las situó en ambas mejillas del Sombrerero. Lentamente, se inclinó a él y presionó sus labios negros contra los morados de él. Mirana sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante las ganas de gritar, llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Sólo se quedó allí, inmóvil e insegura de como proseguir. Casi inmediatamente, sintió que los labios de Tarrant se movían bajo los suyos para ganar acceso en su boca y ella se lo permitió. Nunca se había imaginado que el Sombrerero supiera tan bien. Su aliento era tan dulce que parecía que en lugar de estar besándolo a él, estaba besando a una taza de té. Ambos se movieron cada vez más lentamente hasta que se separaron._

_-Sí, pude sentirte- dijo Tarrant, que seguía increíblemente dormido. Mirana supo que ese era tiempo de irse. _

_-Lo sé, querido. Ahora quiero que descanses._

_-Pero... ¿Qué pasa si me despierto y no estás?- le dijo él, tomándole la mano para que no se vaya._

_-Si no estoy, significa que esto es un sueño y ciertamente espero que no lo sea.- comentó ella, tristemente._

_-Entonces, me quedaré más tranquilo.- Tarrant soltó la mano de la Reina y esta le susurró:_

_-Fairfarren, Tarrant.- y suavemente le besó la frente. Cuando estaba por irse, Tarrant comentó:_

_-¿Sabes qué, Alicia? Tu voz es muy parecida a la de mi querida Reina._

_Mirana se sonrió y salió por la puerta, volviendo a su despacho. Se sentía condenadamente feliz, y lo que más detestaba era que ese recuerdo sería tan sólo para ella. Se acostó a dormir y volvió a sonreír hasta que se despertó al día siguiente con golpeteos en su puerta y una voz familiar que gritaba:_

_-¡Mirana! ¡Despierta! ¡Tengo un maravilloso sueño que contarte!_

_**Fin.**_

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme una review**_


End file.
